Bit error rate analyzers measure the rate of bit errors associated with the physical layer of communication links. This test equipment provides a defined sequence of bits, which are input at one end of a communication channel, and analyzed at the output of the other end of the communication channel. Counting the errors at the receiver provides the performance of the physical level of the communication channel. This method of testing may be applied to any channel media, including copper wire, fiber optics, and RF (radio frequency) transmissions.
Currently available bit error analyzers have shortcomings when trying to measure error rates associated with RF communication channels. An RF communication link needs an error analyzer at each end of the link as the range associated with RF communications are often significant distances. Designers of error analyzers are not typically knowledgeable of key RF parameters. As a result, analyzer test equipment often radiates noise in the RF spectrum, impacting the RF channel which is being measured. The resulting measurement, therefore, is not accurate, often providing a measurement of more errors than present on the RF channel without the analyzer being present. These shortcomings are, for example, incorrect range estimates, excess expense for relay capability, addition of interference, and decreased system performance. The ability to provide channel error analyzers with each radio to provide greater distance range, and to account for key RF parameters for more accurate error measurement is desirable. Lost power and size have been constraints.